This invention relates to wellhead adapters for controlling fluid flow and fluid pressure in a well, and more particularly, to a compact wellhead adapter for quick connection to well casings of various sizes.
Wellhead adapters are used in the petroleum industry to connect subterranean well casings to fluid conductors which supply a combination of mud and chemicals into the well casing to prevent high pressure wells from flowing out of control. The mud mixture can be forced into the well casings to plug the casings and relieve pressure on the wellhead adapters at the upper end of the casing. The wellhead adapters are threaded at the lower end and fit into the well casings which are threaded at the upper end. Each wellhead adapter must be carefully aligned with the upper end of the corresponding well casing and the wellhead adapter rotated to connect the wellhead adapter to the casing. Since individual wellhead adapters may have considerable weight the lifting, aligning and rotating the wellhead adapter is not an easy task.